Oh My Glob! Finn's a what!
by Mine Turtle lover
Summary: What happened to Finn? Will he ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first Adventure time Fic! Now on with the chapter

Finn's POV

"Finn! I see him!"Jake yells grabbing me

"Woah!"I exclaim as Jake puts me on his back then he stretches higher than the trees

I look ahead to see the giant

We're chasing the giant 'cause he took a little old witch and stole junk

"Finn you ready?"Jake asks

"Yeah man!"I yell as he catapults me through the air but the giant gets out of my sight "Aw man"I grumble

I fall through the trees getting scrapes and bruises from branches 'till I land face first onto the forest floor

"Oww my brain-guts"I moan

Soon I hear someone evilly laughing

"It's not funny!"I yell

The old witch lady comes out of the bushes and uses her witch powers to pull me into the stream which looks like it's glowing and the pot next to her has a glowing liquid also

"Finn!"I hear Jake yell in the distance

"Ja-"I scream as loud as I can before I'm in the weird glowin' water

The water feels funny on my skin I feel my chest getting larger?

"Oh glob oh GLOB!"I yell as my skin burns

Soon the old witch lady pulls me from the water which turns clear as before leaving me surprisingly dry. I look down to see that I have boobs? I'm a girl now!?

"Aw man"I say but my voice is girly too "This sucks"

"FFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"Jake yells

He calls me again as he gets closer soon I see a weird yellow body come into the clearing

"Jake!"I yell

He looks over

"Have you see Finn, Finn the human?"Jake asks

"I'm Finn!"I say

"But your a girl and...your wearing his clothes and you have his signature bear hat..."He says

We stood in awkward silence for awhile until Jake breaks it

"Ooh your Finn! Buddy what happened to you!"He exclaims

"You know that old witch lady?"I say

"Yeah what about"he says stretches his body towards me making a chair behind me I sink down into his warm fur while he stares at my face "Hmm where did you get those cuts?"He asks

"The trees"I muttered

"You know you make a cute girl"Jake tells me

I blush and look down to hide my face

"Really you do, you can have babies and repopulate the humans"He says wiggling his eyebrows I blush even more

"Oh glob"I groan "Don't you wanna me to finish how I became a GIRL!"

"Carry on"He says

I tell him what happened

"Heh heh heh sucks to be you"Jake teases

I punch his arm

"Dude really!"I yell

"Yeah"He chuckles

"Lets go home"I say angrily grabbing my back-pack and jumping on his back

"Let stretch Lady Rainicorn style"Jake says as he stretches from here to the tree house

I slide off his back and go inside

"Hello Jake and Fi-who is this Jake?"Beemo asks

"Finn"Jake replies

"What happened Finn"Beemo asks

"I'm a girl"I mutter

I bend down and put my head and my hands "What am I going to do"

Beemo walks over to me and tugs at my shirt

"Finn?"It asks

"What?"I ask

Beemo puts both of it's hand on my boobs and squeezes them"Honk honk"

I blush madly "Beemo!"

"Let me fix your clothes"Jake says getting some of my clothes and a piece of fabric

In a few minutes he created something with straps

"This is a bra you wear it like this"Jake says showing me where it goes than hands the bra to me I turn around and slip it on it's a perfect fit

Jake heads back to work on my clothes and returns an hour later he returns and hands me my clothes

"Both of you turn around"I tell them and put on the clothes

My shirt is light blue with elbow length sleeves and and dark blue skirt, knee length socks and black dress shoes

"Alright you can look now"I say

"Whoa you look hot"Jake says

I blush again


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

Finn's POV

"Yyyyooooooooouuuuuu kkkkknnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo owwwwwwwwwwwwww"Jake says

"What?"I ask

"Thhhhaaaattttttttt there is a ball at the Candy Kingdom"He replies

"Good so we can ask PB for help!"I exclaim

"But you need a dress"He says then runs out of the room

"Aw man"I grumble

I start playing Beemo but it keeps touching my boobs

"Stop that"I say slapping it's hands away

"Finn buddy?"Jake asks walking in with something behind his back

"Is that the-"I ask doing a dramatic stare "DRESS?"

"Yeah"Jake replies

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo"I yell

"Wimp"He replies

"'Cause I'm a girl now?"I say

"Noooo"He says

Heh Heh weird chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait!

Finn's POV

"Ugh"I groan

"Hehehehehehehe"Jake chuckles smirking slightly

I flip the bird at him and walk into our bedroom to put on the stupid dress

I put on the dress to see that it's very puffy and has a large golden silk bow tied around my waist

I take off my hat and let my hair out it's very long and curly it's up to the middle of my back

I glance around and see Jake's personal box

I creep over and open it to find a head band with bunny ears and some make up, I place the head band on then I find a book about "How to apply eyeshadow and mascara" I skim through the guide and try it which doesn't look half-bad

"Finn DUDE are you done?"Jake yells

"Yes!"I shout back I look into the mirror and straighten my hair ugh I'm so girly now

Stupid witch

I go to the door

"Woah dude you're hot!"Jake exclaims wolf whistling

"Uh thanks?"I awkwardly stand there before Jake grabs my arm and swings me onto his back and stretches so he looks like a giant and stomps through the forest

Soon we reach PB's castle

I jump off Jake and he shrinks but only to about two inches taller then me and knocks on the door and hides me behind his back

"Dude what the heck!"I whisper

"Don't want to bring attention to yourself do we?"Jake ask

"No"I mutter

"Hey Jake!"PB exclaims rubbing his head, "Where's Finn?"

"Oh uh... ''he's'' behind me"

Jake shrinks down so PB can see me

"Finn wow"PB says examining me "You gone girly like your a guy"

I sigh "Not anymore"

"Whoa how? At least you can repopulate the humans"She says

I blush suddenly we hear a loud crash

"Hey hey hey hey you pretty ladies"The Ice King says he spots me and PB "Princess Bubblegum and who might you be sexy lady"He kisses my hand which leaves a cold blue mark on my hand

"Fin- I mean Fionna..."I trail of

"Well aren't you very sexy"Ice King whispers he grabs my hand tighter and starts to fly

"AHH what are you doing Ice King!?"I scream

"Taking you to my home"he says

"What?! NO!"I yell

"Come on Fionna sweetheart"He says seductively

He shoots out of the castle bringing me with him soon we disappear into the clouds

Jake's POV

"OH CRAP OH CRAP ICE KING GOT FINN!" I scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Calm down Jake we'll figure out as way to get him back"


End file.
